


Need Your Knot

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader is in heat and needs a knot badly.





	Need Your Knot

You whimpered, your body overheated and exhausted.  You hurt all over, needing nothing more than an Alpha to take care of you.  Your head lolled to one side, letting your vision find the Alpha whose scent had pushed you so far into your heat.

John smiled at you, his naked form perched against the table in the motel room.  He had a hand on his huge cock, stroking it gently at the picture you made in front of him.

“John…” you groaned, reaching for him.  A moment passed before he pushed off the table and headed toward the bed, his hand moving up to brush the damp hair away from your forehead.

“Shh, sweetheart.  I’m going to take good care of you.”

Your whole body relaxed as John’s fingers trailed along your heated skin, tickling all of the sensitive places along your sides and breasts.  One hand grabbed your hip, hard enough that you were sure to get bruises, but you couldn’t care.  Marks on your skin from this Alpha would be worn proudly, he was that perfect.  

His other hand moved to spread your legs as he kneeled between them, eyes drawn to your core.  Slick was covering your upper legs from your arousal and more gushed from your pussy at the knowledge that John was  _right there_.

He groaned, smiling up at you before diving between your legs, his tongue immediately going to work.  He was a master, giving his time and attention to all the places that made your body hum.  You were so far gone that it didn’t take long before you were bucking against his lips, your first orgasm taking over. 

John sat up, letting you catch your breath as he crawled up your body.  He kissed your skin, sucking a mark at the juncture between your shoulder and neck.  You arched upward, already wanting more from him.  “John, please…”

The hard line of John’s cock pressed against your lower stomach before he took himself in hand.  Slowly, he slid the head along your folds, coating it in your slick.  “Stop teasing,” you begged, desperate for the Alpha to be inside of you.

“Patience, baby,” John cooed, but he did as you said.  He notched his cock into your pussy and pressed forward, sinking inside of you easily. 

You sighed, your body finally getting what it wanted from him.  “Need you to knot me, John,” you said when he didn’t move for a moment.  He kissed your shoulder before answering.

“You asked for it…”

With that warning, John was fucking you harder than you’d ever been fucked before.  His cock was hitting places deep inside of you that you never even realized were there, every stroke sending a zing of pleasure through your body.  His pelvis hit your clit with every thrust, making your body jolt with each thrust.

Words and sounds were tumbling from your lips, but you had no idea what you were saying.  All you could think of was what John was doing to you and how much you needed him locked inside of you.

He slowed his thrusts after a few minutes, letting you feel his knot pressing against you with each thrust.  “You want me to fill you up, don’t you?” he grumbled against your neck, making you whine.  “You want me to knot you, lock us together, fill you with my come?”

You whimpered, nodding enthusiastically.  “Yes, John, please…”

His knot pressed against your entrance, stretching you even more.  You arched into it, spreading your legs further.  “Please, please, please…” was your new mantra with every thrust of his hips until finally his knot slipped inside of you.  “Yes…” you hissed, the pressure of his knot inside of you pushing you over the edge.

Your pussy clenched around him, your body arching against his again.  His knot was everything you’d needed, the desperation finally sated.  Your orgasm was still washing over you as you felt John release inside of you, come coating your walls as they squeezed him.

When you had caught your breath, John carefully rolled the two of you over so that you were laying atop his chest, his knot still locked inside of you.  His fingers ran along your back, soothing your cooling skin.

“Thank you, Alpha,” you said as you tucked your head into his chest.  He kissed your forehead.  

“Of course, little Omega.  Now get some sleep, you need to get your energy back.”

You smiled, drifting off.  He was right – it usually took quite a few rounds of his knot locked inside of you before your heat would be sated.  You needed to rest up while you had the chance.


End file.
